


Remedy

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May disappeared from the public's eye for two years to take a vacation. What happens when her best friend Phil begs her to audition for the role of his partner and love interest in the new hit movie Agents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My main home slice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+main+home+slice).



> Whoa what? A new story being published?! By moi?! Unheard of! I'd like to thank my main home skillet Gwyn for inspiring this with an rp we've been doing for a couple of days now. Eventual Philinda but for now it's just angst XD This is an actors AU taking place in the events after Melinda's vacation.

The lights flashing in her face would blind her if it weren’t for her signature aviators perched on her nose. She keeps her head down avoiding contact with any of the cameras surrounding her. Only a few more feet until the door. That’s all she needed to tell herself. A few more feet.

She ducks inside the studio ignoring the questions being shouted behind her. They all blend together in an array of annoyance. 

“There’s our ice queen!” Tony shouts walking towards her. Tony is the producer of this movie and their main public relations expert. If there was anyone that could possibly annoy her than paparazzi it would be the man swiftly approaching her. His face contorts into one of concern before her asks, “How are you doing?”

A glare is the only answer she provides him with.

“I can’t tell what look you’re giving me with your signature glasses.” He waggles his finger in front of her face obviously gesturing to the shades covering her scathing glare. “Let’s see those beautiful brown eyes.” He places both hands on the sides of her face removing the glasses. His face twists into a grimace as he spots the look she is giving him. If it weren’t for the fact that she’d get arrested and probably sued she’d really like to break every single one of his fingers right now. “Never mind.” He states slipping the glasses back on her face.

“Melinda!” Her head turns spotting Phil Coulson jogging quickly up to her. He grabs her by the arm snatching her away before she could do something stupid like ruin that arrogant prick’s nose job. “I read the rumors on the website but I wasn’t sure they were true.”

“Well you were the one that begged me to audition for the role.” She states dryly sipping at the cup of tea in her hands.

“And you told me no for the longest time. I was sure they were going to give your role to Rosalind Price.” He states guiding her towards the makeup room. She quietly notes to herself that he already appears to be in costume. He adorns a pressed suit and his hair is shorter than she remembers it being when she last saw him. Then again that was nearly two years ago so that much is understandable. 

“What role did she get?” Melinda asks. She was not a fan of taking roles from others who deserve it.

“Quinn, the one who ends up being the martyr.” He states with a small smile. “I think she’ll be good.”

“How are things between you two?” She asks lightly.

“Haven’t been keeping up with your gossip blogs?” She answers him with a pointed look that he can sense even through her glasses. “Guess not. We broke up a couple months ago. We didn’t really want the same thing.”

“And now your coworkers.” She states slowly.

“We’ve already talked about it and come to terms with what we need to do.”

“Don’t you two get together in the film?” She asks.

“Briefly. Only one kiss scene. Not compared to what we do.” He nudges her lightly with a laugh. A frown marred her features with the statement. In their youth they had done quite a few movies together and shared plenty of on screen kisses. Rumors circulated as years moved on. They only worsened after her marriage. Phil and her had often taken vacations together and cameras would catch intimate moments and somehow make them more intimate. Her particular favorites were one when they were caught riding The Flying Elephants in Disney. He had said something that made her laugh incredibly hard and she had smacked him on the side of his neck. Some lucky man had caught the perfect moment. Her hand had just caught his neck and their faces were only inches apart. Even to her it looked like she had just pulled him in for a kiss. Another was a shot of him smiling down at her as she slept in his lap at an airport. Then finally one of the two of them on set in Australia. He had leaned in to whisper something ridiculous in her ear. Her face had been flushed from the heat and made it look rather indicative. Each of these were enough to spark arguments within her marriage. 

Andrew seemed to not notice them. At least that’s what she thought until after the Bahrain incident. When she began pulling away from him he accused her that she had been having an affair. Each argument got worse until she found herself sneaking away to bars after an argument to meet with whoever offered to pay. Maria Hill, Victoria Hand, Nick Fury. She just happened to get lucky enough that the paparazzi had caught her when Phil offered to take her away from the troubles. Finally with that last photo, the one with her face buried in his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to a cab outside, Andrew did what he claimed was ‘connecting the dots’. He threw all the photos back in her face that next night. He teared up as he accused her of sleeping with Phil the entire time. Her heart ached that he didn’t trust her. That night while they slept on separate beds, she left.

“Sorry.” Phil mutters snapping her out of the memories. 

“You’re fine. You were only joking.” She states though it still hurts.

“How is he?” He asks hoping to switch the topic to a much lighter one.

“I wouldn’t know. He abandoned me in Hawaii.” Phil’s jaw drops to the ground in a very cartoon like manner. Rage fills his face with a heavy blush as his good hand knots into a fist.

“Why on Earth did he do that?”

“I don’t know. We were having a good time, or so I thought. I told him that I still loved him. I guess it spooked him because the next morning I woke with a paper on the other pillow that said I’m sorry.” She frowns her throat constricting in anger at the thought. “My favorite part of it all has to be the paparazzi following me expecting another explosion like after my divorce.” She states dryly. Shortly after the divorce she was invited onto a talk show. She wasn’t very talkative but she did her best to feign a fake smile for the cameras. At least until the host made a remark regarding the photo outside the bar. Her rage slowly built until he had the nerve to ask her if he had divorced her because of what happened in Bahrain. She smashed the cup she had been holding in her bare palm and stormed out of the studio. The next day her face was blown up on almost every magazine with her flipping off the paparazzi who dared meet her at the door. 

“What are they saying?”

“Oh all the same. Did he leave me because I was too cold? Did I secretly sneak out on him instead? Do I think it was revenge for what I did to divorce him?”

“Mel…”

“My particular favorite came from everyone’s favorite bad boy on twitter. Where Ward stated he wasn’t sure who was more at fault. Andrew for leaving or me for believing I could actually make him stay.” She states bitterly stepping into the trailer.

“Mel…”

“Not now Phil. I have to get ready.” Then she shuts the door in his face. She leans against the metal tears prickling at her eyelids. She takes a deep breath before willing herself to mask a straight face and get ready for the first shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late V-Day to everyone! I had planned to write a peggysous fic yesterday but I couldn't get a hold of a laptop all day so I stalked the internet instead... I will get that fic out to you as soon as I am able to write it though that likely won't be too soon. Maybe if I don't have too much to do tomorrow and my sis works... We shall see

Melinda isn’t sure what wakes her first, the sun glaring on her face or the pounding on her trailer door. She pries her eyes open enough to glare at the clock. 6:23 a.m. Fuck she had slept through tai chi. She forces herself out of bed and throws open the door with a snapped comment.

“I would kindly thank you to go away. Call time isn’t until 8:00.” 

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” A familiar voice in her ears brings her to squint in the light to make out the shape. A woman stands on her steps, peering back at her. The red sunglasses perched on the edge of her nose match the daring red of her lipstick. Her perfectly curled hair is flipped to the side that her head tilts questioningly.

“Peggy?”

“That is my name. Are you going to let me in or are you going to leave me here in the blazing heat?” 

“It’s only six in the morning.”

“It’s L.A. It’s remarkable. Also I brought you tea.” The brunette holds up the Starbucks cup for reference before she’s stepping aside.

“Make yourself at home. I have to shower.”

Fifteen minutes later she’s dressed again with a towel wrapped around her head, her feet tucked beneath her, and the hot cup of tea clasped in her hands.

“So I see you’ve made the headlines again.” Peggy states once they’re both comfortable.

“Were you watching for me?”

“For myself actually. According to the paparazzi I am in a ‘love pentagon’ or is it hexagon? I’m not entirely sure. I lost track.” She states with a laugh.

“Pentagon? I thought it was only a triangle.”

“Not since the newest season.” Peggy deadpans sipping at her own coffee.

“What changed?”

“Well the usual with Angie. Harmless flirting at comic con. Though fans are in a rage over her not returning for this season. She’s trying to get her start on broadway.”

“Is she succeeding?”

“I wouldn’t know. We haven’t made much contact. Then there was the behind the scenes moment caught with Jack.”

“Jack Thompson? The sexist asshole you complain about constantly?” Melinda questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. We had a very… serious moment back stage one day and I guess they caught it on camera. Oh and then there’s the Dottie, the villain who suddenly kissed me on stage at a convention and got borderline creepily obsessed with me.”

“Borderline?”

“Well I must be kind because she is returning this season.” Peggy states pulling her lips tight.

“She’s returning and not Angie?”

“That’s what I said. But then there’s Jason.” Melinda notices how her lips pull up at the slightest mention of his name.

“Your lover in this season? Have you two…?” 

“Hardly. It was one kiss… Well two if you count the fact that I kissed him back. But he’s gotten so distracted with his other projects it’s almost like he’s invisible to me. We haven’t seen much of each other since.”

“What about Daniel?” Suddenly the woman sitting across from her grows tense. Peggy had expressed feelings for him at one point but it had been too soon after her break up with Steve. It was all still raw. The two never even went on a date.

“He’s… engaged.”

“Oh.” A frown marrs Peggy’s features as her back straightens.

“Violet is a good woman. A remarkable nurse too. I’m very happy for him. Anywho, this is not what I came here for. Are you really back? It’s only been three months since Andrew left,”

“As far as they know it’s been a year. I plan to keep it that way too. I don’t want their pity.”

“And what do they think you’ve been doing for that year?”

“I’ve heard many different stories. Guess that’s the benefits of being the Cavalry.”  
“Melinda…” A pounding on the door cuts off whatever Peggy was about to say. 

“Hair and makeup in five!” The voice exclaims from the other side.

“Well I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Peggy states standing. “Though you owe me coffee on your next day off.

“You’re not staying for shooting?”

“No. I’ve got call time for S.S.R. in two hours not far from here and I decided to stop by.”

“I guess that’s the benefits of working with the same company.”

“Farewell Melinda.”

“Goodbye Peggy.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You don’t understand!” James shouts forcing her back against the edge of the desk.

“You’re right I don’t think I do!” Elizabeth shouts back. 

“You could have died out there Elizabeth! It was stupid of you to jump in front of me like that!” He grips her arms tightly forcing her back to straighten. 

“And what was I supposed to do let the bullet hit you? Besides I was wearing a vest.”

“What if they had shot you in the head? Why didn’t you think about that?” Silence is the only answer she gives as she tightens her jaw. “Exactly! You don’t think! All that goes through your mind on a daily basis is fighting! All you know how to do is fight! Do you have a single ounce of human emotion?” Tears build in her eyes but she fights them back.

“You’re an idiot.” She mutters.

“What?”

“I said you’re an idiot James! You think I don’t care! I jumped in front of that bullet because I care too much! I couldn’t bare the thought of you getting hurt because I can’t bare the thought of losing you!” Suddenly his lips press against her, effectively silencing what she was going to say next. Lips clash harshly, teeth hitting together. Elizabeth pulls him closer and James picks her up placing her on the desk.

Hands pull at her hair forcing her head back as he spreads kisses across her throat. A choked moan leaves her lips as her hands venture down his back.

“James?” A knock on the door pulls them apart. “James it’s Quinn. Are you ready to go?” Elizabeth’s heart falls in her chest dropping to her gut. James looks at her sadly almost as if apologizing. She straightens herself quickly glaring at her partner.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“And cut! That was beautiful!” Tony exclaims clapping his hands together. Half of the makeup crew surrounds her, fixing her hair and reapplying her lipstick. The other half swarm around Phil straightening his clothes and swiping the lipstick she had smudged off of him. “Go ahead and take lunch. Be back in an hour for scene thirty two. That would be your date scene Phil and Rosalind.”

“Well that was…”

“Intense?” Melinda finishes looking at Phil.

“Yeah. You were really good.”

“You too. You’ve improved on your kissing.”

“I’ve had practice.” He smirks and for some reason her heart lurches at his half smile. “Do you want to go get lunch? I’m starved and honestly I don’t think I can do the buffet bar again.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Come on. I’ll pay.” Melinda hesitates before meeting his begging eyes.

“Fine.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

“So I had my foot stuck in the toilet, the dog was raving at the door, Clint was practically incapable, and I still had half a pie left.”

“You know I’ve heard this story a thousand times right?”

“You have?” His shoulders deflate slightly at the realization.

“Yeah. I just never stop you because it is your favorite one.”

“How do you know?” Phil smiles proudly.

“The way your eyes light up…” Silence falls upon the two of them as her eyes trace his face, her heart leaping in her chest once again. God she needs to stop doing that.

“Wow we’re way past call time.” Phil states looking over her shoulder at the clock. Sure enough he was right by a good hour.

“I’m surprised Tony hasn’t called.”

“That may have been because I snuck your phone out of your pocket and gave it to Daisy before we left.” Melinda’s eyes widen as her fingers fly to her pocket. Sure enough it isn’t there.

“You…”

“And we’ve been having such a good time you didn’t even notice it wasn’t there.” Melinda hums slightly realizing he was right. She hadn’t even reached for her pocket in the past 2 hours to notice it was gone.

“And you can’t get mad because you have to admit it was good to get away.” She hesitates for a moment before sighing.

“Fine. You’re right.” She stands up leaving a twenty on the table. “But we have to go.” Phil swipes her money replacing it with her own. When she raises her brow in question he just shrugs.

“I told you it was my treat.”

Together they venture back out onto the street. Their conversation drowns into yet another story and she can’t help but notice how much happier he seems. How animatedly he speaks, how he uses his arms for emphasis when overexaggerating. He’s like a giant child and she has to admit it’s rather adorable.

“Earth to Melinda.” She blinks suddenly at the hand grabbing hers. He pulls her into his arms with a laugh. “Thought I lost you there for a second.”

“Sorry. Just lost in thoughts.” Melinda shakes her head with a slight smile.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“Honestly? Thinking about how much paparazzi may be surrounding us right now and thinking we don’t even notice.”

“Well I can already spy three over your shoulder.” Phil notes with a laugh.

“Stark is going to have a field day with the publicity this will get for the film.” Melinda rolls her eyes at the mere thought.

“Want to give them something they won’t even begin to comprehend?” Phil jokes.

“What do you mean?”

“Just follow my lead.” His hand moves to her face, the prosthetic settles on the base of her spine. His head dips down until she can feel his breath against her lips. The smell of peppermint and cinnamon seems to evade her senses. Her heart leaps to her throat at the close proximity. It only gets worse when his lips finally brush hers. Upon instinct her hand moves to up the back of his head pulling his lips against hers. She kisses him slowly savoring the moment. His other hand moves to the base of her spine as her arms encircle around his neck. Then kiss deepens until it’s not so innocent anymore. She can taste the mint he had chewed on after finishing his lunch along with the black coffee he had chugged. Normally she hates coffee but the taste on him is so addicting. Her stomach flips as his tongue traces the edge of her lips making her forget she’s in public. She forgets there are people taking photos of her, she forgets the reason she’s doing this. She parts her lips ready to accept him in but he’s already pulling away. Her lips chase after his instinctively as he pulls from her, a noise of disappointment slipping from her throat.

Laughter bubbles on his lips as his head tips back. “Man they’re going to give Stark hell for this!” He laughs squeezing her waist. Her heart falls to her stomach as his face begins to turn red. None of it was real. How could she be so stupid to believe it was? It felt so real… “Come on!” He pulls her quickly into his car driving away before the camera could advance upon the two of them. Silence settles upon them and Melinda regrets even leaving the set. 

“You love him don’t you?” Andrew’s final words to her before the divorce bubble in the back of her mind causing her stomach to twist. Not in the way it had when Phil held her. Not the way it had when he had pushed her against the desk, their bodies pressed tightly together. Not the way when his lips burned a path down her throat ripping a moan from her. No. That wasn’t them. That was Elizabeth and James. But it felt so real… “Please Melinda. Please tell me you don’t love him.”

She couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from the land of unmemorized monologues and possibly sprained ankles. The Crucible went well though my voice is absolutely shredded. I took a couple of nasty falls yesterday so yeah. I guess we'll see how it pans out...

“May?” Her head pulls from the script to look at the young security guard standing a mere few feet away from her. Her blonde hair is swept back into a tight ponytail, her body tense and alert. “You have a visitor.”

She nods quickly dismissing the guard with a short wave. “Thank you Bobbi.” She pulls herself from the chair making her way towards the entrance. She finds the man standing in front of, talking to Phil. Automatically her spine straightens as his eyes meet hers.

“Melinda…” Her name slips easily from Andrew’s lips causing her heart to shatter all over again at the softness of his tone. Her muscles tense, her guard up all over again.

“Why is he here?” Her tone is clipped, her eyes peering at the two men in front of her.

“I invited him.” Phil states with a smile.

“You what?”

“We need him. There’s tension all over with the new actors and I figured who would be a better person to help with-”

“And you didn’t even think of asking me?” She cuts him off a frown now etched into her features.

“Melinda could we continue this conversation in private?” Despite her best judgement she nods with a tense jaw. He guides her away with a gentle hand pressing into her lower back. Her jaw is set as he pulls her into his trailer.

“Melinda look-” 

“You know what? I don’t care. He was back long before I was. Let’s just focus on the next scene. Stark is still fuming after our little publicity stunt and being late. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decides to keep us late today. I think it’s best if we straighten things out and.” She stops as she notices a goofy smile is spreading across his face. “What?”

“It’s like you never left.”

She resists the smile tugging at her lips. “But I did.”

“And if what kept you from coming back was Andrew…”

“It wasn’t. We’re all professionals here.”

“Melinda there are hundreds of therapists in Los Angeles dying to get a hold of good money. I can replace him. You? Not so much.” A smile tugs at her lips and she has to dig her ankles into the carpet to make sure she doesn’t gravitate towards him. It wasn’t real. She has to remind herself of that whenever he smiles at her like that. It was a publicity stunt. No more. Silence falls on the two of them and it’s becoming difficult to resist his smile. Her eyes scan his body as a small smile tugs at her own lips.

“Hey, no tie?”

“Still practicing.” He states holding up his synthetic hand. A shiver crawls up her spine remembering the accident that had lead to the loss of his hand. A scene had gone horribly wrong. His car had become stuck after what was supposed to be a calming drive. Nature had other ideas, however, when a deer jumped in front of the road. He had steered harshly causing his car to veer off road. It had collided head first with a rock crushing his hand in the process. Lucky for Phil he had Mack and Fitz in the car because his hand had become trapped. With the engine on fire the older of the two actors had acted quickly taking an axe from the trunk and chopping his arm shortly before the elbow. How the axe had ended up there was beyond her comprehension but she was too thankful that he was alive to question it. Guilt creeps into her gut at the thought that she had left him not shortly after. 

A knock pulls her away as if cold water had been dumped on her head. She jumps turning away from him. A blush creeps at her skin as she realizes how close she had come to him.

“Andrew would like to have a word with you.” Bobbi states with a frown. She nods making her way back to where her ex-husband had stood.

“Melinda…” He breathes with a smile.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry I should have let you know.” He states sadly taking a step towards her.

“Yes you should have.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said back in Hawaii. And since the release of you and Phil kissing it’s been hurting me so much that I just left you like that.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sun was kissing her skin as she surfaces from the water. It was so quiet, just the two of them swimming beneath the stars. Even in the darkness Andrew’s smile seems luminescent. For the first time in the longest time her heart seemed to leap in her chest. She knew that feeling. It only seemed to grow as her gathered her in his arms.

“Andrew… I still love you.” She whispers. He lets out a laugh capturing her lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the time it didn’t even dawn on her that he hadn’t said it back. At least not until the next morning when she found a small note with the words “I’m sorry” scribbled in the place where he should have been. 

“Melinda I hope I’m not too late. I still love you.” He gathers her into his arms except the same feeling doesn’t return to her. Back in Hawaii she felt safe, she felt loved. Now all she feels is emptiness.

“Leave.” Her voice is cold and detached. She wants nothing more than to melt into his arms, then again the other half of her wants to beat him into the ground. She settles for the middle pushing herself out of his arms.

He doesn’t put up a fight. He doesn’t even say goodbye. Neither does she.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whiskey burns it’s way down her chest as she tips the bottle back. Nearly a quarter of it is already gone but she’s not even buzzed yet. Silently she curses her heavy drinking. It would take at least half the bottle to erase the conversation from her mind. She wasn’t even sure if she had enough time to get that far into the bottle. Her knuckles are red from beating on the punching bag in the corner of her trailer. Phil had gotten it for her as a joke for her birthday two years ago. He even taped a picture of Stark’s face on the thing. Funny thing is besides the bottles she’s so cleverly hidden, it’s the one thing that makes things easier. She wanted to beat the thing until her knuckles bled but she opted to stop when her fingers began to tingle.

She nearly groans at the sound of the knock on her door. It had been nearly six hours since she’s trapped herself in here. She was surprised someone hadn’t found her sooner. Her phone had been buzzing for over an hour. Most likely twitter. She hardly had the patience for the website anymore. She pulls herself to her feet and yanks open the door.

A disheveled looking Phil stands at her door. His shirt untucked, his eyes rimmed with red. She need no words before she was rushing to check her phone. Nearly twenty missed calls, two from Andrew, six from Daisy, twelve from Phil. Her twitter had indeed been blown up with messages. Her eyes scan the messages finding only small bits of information followed with a highlighted blue hastag “#PrayForAndrew”.

“There was a crash after he left. They identified it as Andrew…” 

“Rumor has it @MelindaMay drove him away…” Her heart pangs as she reads over Ward’s latest tweet. How he knew that she didn’t know but it didn’t lessen the pain any. Her breathing quickens as she desperately chokes back the tears. 

“Mel…” She barely registers the call of her name before she collapses, a pitiful sob ripping from her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request (and the premiere of Unreal) it has returned! It has only been four months since I’ve updated this damn story it’s by time so let’s just jump right in!

The steady beep fills the hospital room. He’s alive… They’re not sure how but he survived…

There had been a head on collision after a car cut into the wrong lane. The crash only left two survivors, Andrew and the driver of the other car. Her mind aches as she studies the report of the crash. It had occurred too fast… Nobody was sure which car had been the cause but in a head on collision with one of his students… That was all she knew. Now the kid was walking off without a single scratch on him and Andrew was predicted to recover soon.

“You don’t think it was an accident.” A voice echoes from the back of the room. The redhead strolls up next to her standing by the chair.

“We stopped believing in accidents long ago.” She states harshly. It was true. Natasha looks down at her, sympathy reflecting in her eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“It happened right after he left the studio. He was angry with me. I drove him away just like-”

“I swear to god if you say just like Ward said you’ll be taking your own residence in this hospital.”

“It doesn’t change anything Nat.” She frowns. “He’s there and I’m here.” Her phone buzzes snatching her attention. “And Stark wants me back at the studio.”

“You’re in no shape to go back to the studio.”

“I’m fine.”

“You chugged a quarter bottle of whiskey.”

“And you know it takes more than half for it to even effect me.” She states blatantly moving to stand. 

“May.” Melinda stops as she hits the door. “Just… take care of yourself.” With a short nod Melinda leaves them both behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ “I can’t protect you out there!” James shouts over the sounds of gunfire. _

_ “Thanks Lancelot. But I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have.” Quinn quips. A smirk plays at her lips teasingly. _

_ “I doubt that.” He laughs. Quinn just laughs back. It was too hard not to. Especially in their situation. _

_ “See you out there?” An eyebrow cocks. It’s a challenge. Everything was almost like a game between the two of them. Constantly challenging one another. _

_ “See you out there.” A quick and easy smile is thrown before she runs out of the shot. _

“Keep going!”

_ James waits a few beats before storming out after her. Gun fire echoes all around him. The sound of a war. Suddenly he spies one from a tower, his gun pinned on a target. _

_ And then Quinn drops. _

_ “No!” Her gun has dropped to the group beside her, her fingers clutched at her throat. She’s gasping for air, eyes bugged. She’s choking and all her can do is watch. “No!” He kneels beside her cradling her body. “Stay with my voice. Stay with me Quinn! Stay with the sound of my voice! Look at me! Right here!” He pleads, his voice breaking in utter desperation. There’s too much blood. She’s drowning in his arms with no water around. “Quinn?” Then the sounds stop. “Quinn I need you to breathe!” Her fingers slowly loosen, falling slack at her side as she looks up at nothing. “Please Quinn!” He’s still holding on though, her blood thoroughly soaking his good hand. “Quinn look at me! Quinn breathe! Please… Just stay with me.” Slowly he gives up settling back against his heels. His hands are stained with crimson, tears sliding down his dirt stained cheeks. _

_ She’s gone… _

“And cut! That was beautiful you two!” Tony applauds from behind the camera.

 

“Yeah it only took about sixty takes.” Daisy mutters under her breath.

“I have to get every angle Skye we’ve talked about this.”

“It’s Daisy.” She groans.

“Yup. That’s right.” Melinda watches as Phil pulls Rosalind up. The two share a bloody hug and a short laugh before they make their way towards them. “A round of applause for Miss Rosalind Price!” The room erupts into cheers and applause. “You make a wonderful martyr.”

“Give me a good cast and a great script and it’s not hard.” She laughs in return.

“You make me blush.” Tony gushes placing a hand on his heart. “A round of drinks to celebrate. Tonight on me. Everyone’s invited!” Again cheers erupt around the room. The room breaks into side chatter over who’s riding with who, who’s going to be the driver. Melinda finds herself breaking from the crowd and heading towards the door.

“Hey!” Again, she’s stopped right at the door. “Getting a head start?” Phil is jogging towards her, wiping off the fake blood with a rag. 

“Actually I was going to go see Andrew.” She frowns. “Stark pulled me out after all.”

“If you need someone to be there-”

“I’m fine.” She cuts him off quickly. “But thanks.”

With that she leaves him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally she’s starting to feel the buzz. Tequila burns down her throat in the best way possible. She places her shot glass down ordering another. She was supposed to go see Andrew. She was supposed to be by his side. She was supposed to be there for him.

But she couldn’t.

Instead she’s at Buck’s burning the memories away with burning tequila and a glass of whiskey.

“Thought you were going to be at the hospital.” Fuck. She turns in her seat finding Phil standing there. He is wearing his stupid Captain America shirt and a pair of jeans. Definitely not a normal look on him but it looks… good.

“Thought you’d be at Shawarma with the rest of them.” Melinda deadpans.

“I knew where you’d actually be.” Phil smiles sadly gesturing to the seat beside her. “May I?” She just tips her glass of whiskey in acknowledgement before tipping back the rest of that as well. Her head is feeling lighter, that’s for sure.

“You know me better that I know myself.” She sighs as the bartender serves them both again.

“Want to prove that?”

“Really Phil? You want to trivia right now?” She rolls her eyes. It was a dumb thing they had done when they met one another. They asked questions until the sun rose. She found out his mother’s name is Julie and she makes the world’s best red velvet cupcakes. He found out that her father’s name is William and he taught her Tai Chi to relax.

“Come on. We haven’t done it in forever and we both need the chance to relax.” He pleads giving her the same damn look he did when he asked her to go to Disney with him. He gives her this puppy dog look and she just fucking melts, every damn time.

“Fine.” She relents with a sigh. “You go first.”

“What’s your favorite childhood memory?” He asks with a smile.

“Ice skating with my Baba. He took me out on Christmas Eve and I wanted to skate at the mall but it was too crowded. So instead he found a lake in the woods… We must have been there for hours before my mother found us.”

“Lian wasn’t amused I’m guessing.” He laughs.

“Is she ever?” She smiles sadly sipping at her drink. “Have you ever had a pet?”

“Once. It was a ginger tabby named Cap. He was a good boy. But I gave him to Steve because my apartment doesn’t take cats.” She nods slightly. “I get to visit him every now and then and I know that if Steve doesn’t make it home in time Nat will break in and feed Cap.” He laughs. Loudly and unhibited. She can’t help but get lost in the sound. It’s beautiful, after all. For someone to feel so free and happy… “Hey.” His hand brushes her arm softly. She hadn’t even noticed he had stopped laughing. “Are you okay?”

“Just tipsy.” She shakes her head slightly. “Though not nearly drunk enough.”

“You got your phone?” He asks. She nods pulling out the device for clarification. “Good because we’ll need a taxi.” He orders five shots for the both of them.

“A drinking competition? Really?”

“Yeah!” He smiles. God he is adorable. “Loser pays the tab.” Well, she couldn’t pass up free drinks. 

“You’re on.”

“Three, two, one. Go!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I can’t believe you beat me.” Phil hiccups stumbling out of the bar.

“Twice.” She giggles. She feels so light and… She laughs harder as she stumbles right into Phil. He catches her arms laughing with her.

“Careful.” He’s still gripping her arms. God his eyes are beautiful…

The sound of the cab horn pulls them apart quickly. “Uh, what do you say we head back to my place? Wouldn’t want you stumbling up all those stairs.”

“You live in an apartment too Mel.” He laughs. He hasn’t called her Mel in so long…

“Yeah but my elevator isn’t broken down.”

“Fine, fine. But I’m taking the couch.” He smirks.

“Your call.” Together they climb into the cab, laughing to whatever nonsense their drunken minds can babble together until they find themselves in front of her door. His eyes fall on her key smirking at the little button attached to the lanyard. “You still have the button.”

A blush creeps up her neck as she laughs. “It’s a good memory.”

“You said you didn’t like it.”

“Maybe I lied.” He gasps placing his hand on his chest in mock offense. Her heart leaps in her chest at his easy smile. 

“Lying is bad Mel.” He scolds with a forced frown. “Guess you’ll have to be punished.” She takes off as he runs after her. They circle around the living room letting out loud laughs that were almost sure to wake the neighbors. Suddenly he dives at her pushing her back onto the couch. With quick fingers he’s tickling her causing a shriek to escape her lips.

“Phil no!” She cries struggling against him. But his body has her’s pinned. She can’t move. “I surrender! I surrender.” Slowly their laughs dial down as they realize how close they are. His body is strewn on top of hers one thigh locked between the both of hers to keep her down. Her eyes are locked on his deep blues drowning slowly.

Suddenly they crash together, their lips smashing against each other in a heated battle. His hands trace her form, eager to feel her. Her own run up his back forcing him impossibly closer. His fingers brush her thighs as he teases the hem of her dress that cuts mid thigh. He keeps pushing it higher and higher. She feels him press harder against her and god he feels so good. With a quick swoop he lifts the dress over her head. His lips venture to her shoulder, one hand tangling in her hair while the other skims up her stomach slowly. His touch feels like it’s lighting her on fire. It’s so addictive. She needs more. Her tongue traces the shell of his ear as she nips softly.

“Bedroom.” She whispers tugging at his belt. He just nods lifting her easily. Her legs hook around his waist so naturally. It just works. Automatically his body carries hers across the apartment pressing her against the door when he does find it. His lips burn against her throat as she pushes the door open.

“You sure about this?” He asks letting her down long enough to pull him inside by the collar of his t-shirt.  
She just nods kicking the door closed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop. Yet another update down. Seriously for the full experience of this fic listen to all Sia songs while reading cause that’s all I do when I write. Warning for smut ahead! Enjoy and again, please don’t kill me.

Sunlight peers through the windows landing right on her face. The light causes her to stir. Her eyes part slowly only to be bombarded by light. A small groan leaves her lips as she turns. Suddenly her body hits something hard behind her. Her eyes snap open freezing in her place. She replays her memories in her head trying to recall something of some sort of worth. She remembers Stark offering to celebrate, turning him down, Buck’s…

God the tequila…

She raises the sheet slowly careful not to disturb whoever has their arm around her from behind. Yup. She’s naked… She clenches her teeth letting out a quiet sigh. She has to figure out who’s behind her. Best case scenario, it’s a stranger. Worst case scenario, it was a fan. Okay… She can do this. Mustering all of the courage she could she spins all of the way around. Dizziness overwhelms her pulling a string of curses from her mouth.

Slowly her world settles once more so she can see her partner. His face looks peaceful in sleep. His hair is slightly off and there are indentations in his shoulders, most likely from her nails. Guilt settles deep in her gut. It’s Phil…

Definitely worst case scenario.

Bile builds from her throat forcing her out of the bed. She dashes to her bathroom not minding a thing. She barely makes it to the toilet before she’s losing the contents from her stomach. 

She slept with her best friend. She slept with the person she can actually stand in this whole world. She slept with the man that she might even love. 

Oh god. Don’t think of that.

She can’t even remember anything.

Her mind buzzes as she realizes she’s naked and her little dash almost certainly woke him up.

Fuck. 

Her eyes skim over the bathroom before she spies something crumpled by the door. She shakes it out realizing it’s his shirt. Well… Better than going out naked.

She slips the Captain America shirt over her head just as there is a knock on the door. Hell of a timing…

Phil pokes his head in with a sympathetic look. She’s a mess kneeling on her bathroom floor and he is just looking at her like he did that night… The night that Eva... 

He doesn’t even hesitate kneeling beside her. He takes her hand gently placing three pills on her palm. He sets the glass of water on the floor beside her before standing without saying a damned word.

She hates how well he knows her. 

She takes the pills as he brushes his teeth with the spare toothbrush she has always kept for him.

When they were younger it wasn’t uncommon for them to end up at the other’s house overnight. Whether it was nightmares or they were memorizing their lines and lost track of time. They always kept small things for the other just in case it was one of those nights. He kept her favorite brand of tea, she kept a box of coffee for him.

He leaves her to shower still not even speaking to her. Understanding just reflects in his eyes as he steps out of the bathroom.

When she comes out the smell of coffee permeates the air causing her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. The headache is dulled at least. She gets dressed in her own clothes with a frown she steps into the kitchen.

“I know you don’t like it but it will help with the hangover.” Phil states without even turning around. His back is a lot more muscular than she would think. Long trails of red scratches pattern them causing a blush to creep up her neck. 

“How are you not freaking out over this?” She asks with a frown.

“We were both drunk and I don’t remember anything so I’m assuming you don’t either. Besides, you were upset over Andrew.”

“I took advantage of you.” Melinda points out crossing her arms.

“From what I can remember it was very consensual.”

“What do we do?” She asks with a sigh.

“We pretend it didn’t happen.” He states turning to walk over to her. “I don’t want this to ruin what we have Mel…”

“Neither do I.”

“Then we won’t let it.” He says taking her chin his fingers. “You’re my best friend.”

The words settle deep in her gut. Friends… God all she wants is to remember. 

“Now eat.” He smiles placing a plate in her hands before moving back to the coffee pot. “It’ll make the hangover better.”

“Phil…”

“Yeah?” He turns back to her holding two mugs in his hands. He looks so damn domestic. She can’t help but think they could have had this. She could wake up with him by her side. She could keep his toothbrush in her bathroom without having to provide an excuse to her mother when she decides to visit. She could wake up to his cooking. To him in nothing but jeans as he cooks for her.

“I… Thank you.” She forces a smile.

“Anything for you Lin.”

God she’s screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hello? Earth to May?” Melinda shakes her head at the voice in her ear. Daisy waves a hand in front of her face as she watches Phil talk to Stark about their next scene. “You looked like you were miles away.”

“I’m fine. Just a long night.”

“Yeah I heard.” Daisy sighs. “How is Andrew? He really helped me after my mom… You know…”

“He’s healing. He hasn’t woken up yet but he’s expected to have a full recovery.”

“I’m glad.” Daisy smiles her eyes following where she’s looking. “Anxious about today?”

Anxious was an understatement. Her and Phil just had a one night stand that neither of them could remember. Now Stark switches the dates around so they have to film their sex scene today. “I guess you could say that.”

“You’ve been staring for half an hour.” Daisy points out. “I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed yet.”

“I wasn’t staring I was… watching.”

“Busted.” Fuck. The kid is a better liar than she is. “Do you like him? I mean you’ve been working together for years and the tabloids-”

“Don’t believe the tabloids.” She snaps, harsher than necessary.

“Just saying. Maybe they’re on to something.” Daisy smiles letting the comment roll right off her back. She just falls silent, which apparently, was the wrong choice. The girl gasps gripping her shoulder. “You do like him don’t you?” She questions excitedly. “That’s such a cute story. Best friends to lovers.”

“We’re not lovers.”

“Yet.” Daisy smiles wiggling her eyebrows. The executive producer grips her shoulders bouncing lightly on her toes. “You have to tell him.”

“No I don’t.” She frowns.

“Of course you do.” Daisy gasps again. “What if you do it on a talk show?” Her eyes are wide with ideas. “It’d be like Peeta and Katniss. I mean you’re more Katniss than you are Peeta but-” Again a gasp as her mind switches paths. “You’d be philinda! I can hear the shippers already.”

“No you can’t because it’s not happening.”

“But-”

“We’re friends. Best friends. That’s what he told me.”

“But movies-”

“This isn’t a movie Daisy. This is life. I’ve done too much.” She clenches her teeth with the statement. “He deserves more.”

“That’s not true.”

“Apparently you haven’t been reading as much of the tabloids as you think. I’m too cold. I intentionally ruined Kara’s career. I used Ward for sex and took advantage of him because he actually wanted you. I drove my ex-husband into a crash that could have resulted in his death.” Melinda sucks in a breath resisting the heaviest one from rolling off her tongue.

“It’s not your fault.” Daisy says suddenly all of the excitement zapped from her body. “None of what happened is your fault.”

Melinda’s eyes fall on Phil as he laughs with Bobbi and Mack. “Is it?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m just saying Jemma, is that we could have done a lot better job on the look of Mystique.” Fitz remarks with five bobby pins between his teeth.

“I thought Evelyne Noraz did a fantastic job!” Jemma defends.

“Fantastic? The poor girl’s hair looked like they forgot to wash the red dye out of her hair before pushing her onto set.”

“That’s been the character design since 2000!” Jemma cries contrary to her movements as she lightly runs the eyeliner over Melinda’s eyes.

“Yes but Rebecca Romijn didn’t look like she bathed in koolaid for three years straight.”

“It’s been sixteen years since their method was used.” 

“And you would think they’d stop making Mystique technically walk around naked. How do her clothes warp with her? How does that even work?” He questions twisting May’s hair into a tight ponytail.

“It’s special effects Fitz. It’s not supposed to make sense.”

“You know what wasn’t special effects?”

“Pan’s Labyrinth.” Jemma deadpans switching to the blush.

“Exactly! All makeup and costuming. Genius work at it’s finest.” Suddenly his hands still staring down at the back of her neck. “Oh bloody Nora.”

“What?” May questions, as her eyes snap open.

“Oh nothing, just a little code 23.” Jemma seems to get the hint grabbing concealer, foundation, and some sort of powder she doesn’t recognize. May turns her chair before the artist can work spying the rather large hickey she’s sporting on the back of her neck.

“Neither of you say a word.” She warns the two glaring.

“Our lips are sealed.”

“Not a word.” The two’s words blend as they nod.

Silently they get back to work but she’s almost sure she can hear them whisper as she steps out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ James opens the door raising an eyebrow. Her heart pounds as he looks at her confused. He’s wearing only sweatpants and looks like he was just about to go to sleep. _

_ “Elizabeth? Is there something wrong?” She purses her lips before pulling him to her. Their lips smash together in a heated battle. He pushes her back against the door, his lips trailing up the side of her throat. Her arms wrap around his shoulders as she nips at his bottom lip. His hands trail up her arms pushing her jackets off her shoulders. Next to go is her tank top landing somewhere on the other side of the room. She guides his hands to her breasts smirking. _

“Cut! Switch to camera two and keep going.” Tony calls.

God memories were flashing before her eyes… Her legs wrapped around his waist with his lips at her throat.

“Action.”

_ Elizabeth places a hand on his bare chest walking him backwards until he falls onto the bed dumbfounded. She reaches behind herself unhooking her bra. She slowly slide it off her arms before throwing it aside. His hands settle on her hips pushing her jeans down.  _

“Move to camera three.” Tony commands.

_ James’s lips brush against her abdomen before he pulls her down onto his lap. She bites her lip tipping her head backwards as he latches onto her right nipple, sucking lightly.  _

_ “Fuck James…” She whispers reaching down to push down his own pants. _

“Camera one!” He calls as they adjust so he’s laying with his head to the bed frame. She straddles his lap as the crew settles the blanket so that it hooks onto the belt Fitz designed.

_ “Are you ready?” James asks carefully. She just nods settling her hips against his. A gasp escapes her lips, a small smile twitching. His groan threatens to set her on fire. She begins to thrust slowly building up the rhythm.  _

“Okay now both one and five up!”

_ His hands slide up her hips until he’s cupping her breasts. She picks up her speed until suddenly she arches her back. Her head tips back as she cries out his name. She collapses on his chest, her lips pressed against his throat. _

“And cut! Beautiful!” Melinda let’s out a sigh of relief as he doesn’t call for her to do it again. She’s not sure she could take another moment of him looking at her like… that.

“Good work.” Phil chuckles placing his hands on her back. All she wants to do is melt into his arms and stay there. She wants to pretend this is real…

Instead she stands letting one of the crew members, Elena, pass her some clothes. She quickly gets dressed in the simple tank top and leggings.

A figure clapping from behind the cameras grabs her attention. 

“Good job.” Andrew smiles. God he looks awful. He’s supporting himself on a crutch and he has a bandage taped across his forehead where his stitches would be. 

“You’re awake.” She gapes. “And out of the hospital. When did you even wake up?”

“Last night.” Guilt settles in her gut at the statement. She should have been there and instead she… God everything is so fucked up.

“I should have been there.” She frowns.

“It’s fine Melinda. They checked on me. Everything was fine but they wanted to keep me overnight just to make sure nothing went awry. I left earlier today and I wanted to see you.” He reaches for her arms only for her to pull away.

“Why? I drove you away after all.”

“No you didn’t. Melinda… I still love you.”

“You abandoned me.” She scoffs.

“I know and I will never regret anything more in my life. It’s just I was low on patients. I needed the money and Stark made me an offer. I was weak and I-”

“Excuse me?” She interrupts, her jaw dropping at his statement.

“Oh god.” Andrew stops realizing the words that had spilled out of his mouth. “Melinda I-”

“Stark paid you… to leave me?” She asks slowly.

“I-”

“You told me you left because you were scared.” She seethes trying to contain the anger slowly building.

“I lied.”

“No shit.”

“Stark said he needed you in his new movie and that you were planning on settling down. He said you were planning on leaving the business.”

“That was my intention.” She growls.

“But he offered to pay me if I-”

“How much?”

“Melinda I-”

“How much did he pay you?” She questions almost like it was a threat.

“A million.”

“You left me for a million dollars?” She cries out.

“Melinda please understand-”

“Get out.” She hisses ready to launch at him.

“Melinda!”

“Before I throw you back into the hospital.” She threatens. If she’s being honest with herself, she just might. He gives in stepping out of the room. She’s seething at this point. All she wants to do is punch something. Her eyes fall on Stark laughing on the other side of the room. She can hear Phil calling her name as she passes but she’s dead set on her target.

“There’s my shining st-” She cuts him off with a punch to his surgically perfect nose. He falls back rather ungracefully. 

“You bastard!” She screams straddling him as she punches him repeatedly. A pair of arms wrap around her waist yanking her from Stark. He scrambles away as Phil drags her backwards. He’s trying to keep her steady but she won’t stop thrashing.

“Hey. Hey!” He calls. “Relax. It’s me. Melinda I know you’re angry but you need to calm down.” Damn right she’s angry. She’s fucking livid. “Hey… I’m here. Just focus on me and breathe.” Reluctantly she gives into his arms. Her body just gives up on her as she slumps. Numbly she watches people surround Stark to make sure he’s okay. Others just stare at her, fear filling their eyes. God… They’re looking at her as if she’s a monster. They’re looking at her like they looked at her after Bahrain… Bile builds in the back of her throat as she pushes herself from Phil’s arms. She runs as fast as she can to the trailer.  
Little did she know somebody had filmed the entire thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy another update! And likely a one shot coming after I get some rest. I’d really like to shout out my bestie for making it through her last days of school. I know it was hard but I’m so very proud of you. Warning for smut ahead

_ Ash burns her lungs as she crawls through the building. She lists the things she knows in her head. _

_ A rig holding a torch broke… The rig hit a gas tank… There was an explosion… It was her fault. _

_ She hears a voice crying from the other side of the room. Quickly she moves forwards, her face heating up from the flames dancing around her. _

_ Melinda was working with Eva and her daughter Katya on their new movie titled Bahrain. They were at the ends of production. She was playing a cop trying to help a superhero-ed mother and daughter to safety after they got caught in the middle of a terrorist group.  _

_ But Eva was stubborn. She didn’t work well with anyone that wasn’t her daughter. Not even her former boss and director Jiaying Johnson. Eva had gotten into a heated argument with Melinda over the scene causing Melinda to storm off in another direction. She had gotten angry and punched the first thing in sight… It was the rig. _

_ To be fair it was rusted and the rope was giving but it would have held had she not… It was the last day of filming… _

_ “Mommy!” Melinda’s stomach sinks as she sees Katya curled up next to her crumpled mother. “Mommy please get up.” She pleads. Eva was pinned beneath a board and she wasn’t moving. There was enough room for Melinda to stand. She moves gently to the girl being gentle not to startle her. _

_ “Katya?” _

_ “You hurt her.” The young girl seethes. So much anger from someone so small. Someone so hurt. She knew her mother wasn’t getting up as much as Melinda did. “You killed mother.” _

_ “I didn’t mean…” Melinda breathes stepping back. She hears the roof creak as cinders drop. It won’t hold long. They need to go. “Katya come with me.” Melinda heads to the door expecting the little girl to follow. _

_ “You killed mother. Now there’s so much pain…” Katya moves her hand away from her leg revealing what she feared. Her leg was pinned beneath the same wood trapping her mother. _

_ “Oh god.” She whispers freezing. She can hear the sirens but she knows they won’t be fast enough. _

_ “I need a new mother…” With an eerie smile the girl turns her head to Melinda. “Take my hand… I want to feel your pain.” She can see tear tracks in the ashes staining her face. “Please… I’m scared.” _

_ Melinda is frozen in her spot when suddenly the ground shifts. The wood caves under the weight as she feels hands grip her shoulders pulling her backwards. Katya’s scream pierces the room as she falls. Then deathly silence hangs in the air. It doesn’t stay long before a new scream rips through the air. _

_ It takes her a minute to discover that it’s her own. _

Melinda wakes with a start on her bed. Her clothes are drenched in sweat and her phone is buzzing like crazy. She picks it up and almost instantly regrets that choice. Six calls from Andrew, nine from Peggy, three from Stark, two from Phil, and too many from different television companies wanting to interview her.

She has a feeling it has nothing to do with the movie.

She opens twitter finding a barrage of tweets about the video. Nobody seems to know the source but it also seems everyone has seen the video. She marches right across the screen and attacks Stark. It looks incriminating, even to her. People bombard her on twitter now.

“ _ @TheCavalryBitch: Whoa. Can’t believe @MelindaMay would do that…” _

_ “@WardsWarrior: The ice queen lives on @Melinda May” _

_ “@Skyeward4ever: Can’t say I’m surprised… She’s always been so cold. Waiting for the next outburst tho.” _

_ “@TonyStank: Can’t believe @MelindaMay would attack my baby! Hope he’s okay!” _

If only that person happened to get the reason on tape. They wouldn’t be saying much then… Or maybe they would. She’s not sure.

“Are you serious?” A british voice speaks up causing her to spring up. Peggy is standing in her bedroom doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Do you realize what a ruckus you have caused?”

“You don’t know the full story.”

“I don’t have to to know you attacked a millionaire director that could literally break you.” Peggy frowns. “What on earth were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that he paid my ex husband to leave me in Hawaii.” Melinda deadpans reaching for the scotch on her bedside table. Peggy snatched it quickly a frown etched on her face. 

“Tony wouldn’t do that.”

“Well he did. So I beat his pretty boy face in. Good enough? Or do I need to regale you the death threats that I’m receiving on twitter that might just rival Bahrain’s.”

Peggy’s face softens knowing Melinda wouldn’t mention that event if she were lying. She tries to forget it as much as possible… “Oh my… Melinda I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I quit.” 

“You did what?”

“It was a mistake going back. I’ve made more than enough money to sustain me for the rest of my life so I quit.”

“Quitting isn’t the solution.”

“And what is? Giving Stark what he wants? Crawling back there and begging for them to take me back?”

“There’s more than that Andrew he…”

“He what?”

“He talked to the press about Bahrain.” Melinda’s heart sinks in her chest as she opens her phone quickly. Sure enough the latest article reads in bold

_ The Truth About Bahrain. _

“He promised…” Melinda whispers. She gathers herself straightening her spine. “Can I be alone?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Peggy frowns.

“Please.” Melinda begs. Peggy reluctantly agrees leaving with a short nod. Melinda feels herself laughing. A bitter, angry laugh escaping her lips as she looks around the room. She has to contain herself. Her knuckles itch for her punching bag. She wants to hit something. God what she wouldn’t give for someone to hit right now.

Her doorbell rings seeming to answer her prayers. She moves quickly swinging the door open. Phil stands there, his eyes bloodshot. He looks like he hasn’t slept. She takes in her own disheveled appearance. She’s wearing a pair of shorts that don’t even hit mid thigh, the Captain America shirt hangs loosely off her frame extending past the shorts. It was the same shirt he had left after…

“I know you’re angry Mel.”

“Angry doesn’t even describe it.” Melinda frowns.

“Please come back.” Phil pleads. “I need you with me on this. I know Stark fucked up.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” She laughs.

“Melinda I need you.” He sighs taking a step towards her. “I will do whatever it takes to make this right but I need you.” His hands fall on her arms stroking down in comfort. The gesture leaves her throat feeling like cotton. “Use me if you need to. You’re angry. Take it out on me.”

Before she can think logically her fingers grip his collar pulling him to her. She pulls him inside pressing him against the door. Their lips crash together roughly. Their teeth hitting against each others. The kiss is biting, punishing. God it feels so good to kiss him. Suddenly regret fills her gut as she pulls away.

“I didn’t expect that.” He whispers before pulling her to him again. This time he’s spinning her around pressing her against the door. His fingers dig into her arms. Hard and bruising…

It’s perfect.

She jumps wrapping her legs around his waist. She can feel him hard and pressing against her thigh. God he feels so good… His lips burn a path down her throat sparking memories from beneath her eyes. When he pressed her against the desk… His hands venture to her ass squeezing harshly. He presses her back against her sofa falling on top of her. Her fingers work frantically on the buttons of his shirt. She pushes it off his shoulders as his hands explore her thighs. His tongue roams her mouth as he slowly inches the shirt up her frame. His fingers lightly brushing her abdomen threaten to burn her alive. His thumbs trace her ribs as his teeth dig into the side of her throat. 

The pain feels so good… The pain helps her forget.

She bites back, her teeth nipping beneath his jaw. He pulls her shirt… well his… off of her throwing it somewhere across the room. His lips catch her nipple as his hands grip her hips. His tongue swirls around the hardened peak ripping a moan from her throat.

She pushes his pants and boxers down at the same time helping him to kick them onto the ground. She takes him in her hand stroking lightly. He hisses against her skin accidentally biting down on her nipple. A choked moan leaves her lips at the sensation. He tugs her shorts off reaching down to rub her through the thin fabric of her panties. She grinds against his hand as her grip tightens. He moans into neck as he pulls her panties off as well.

“God Lin…” He whispers.

“Fuck me.” She growls wrapping her legs around his waist. He obeys her command thrusting inside of her roughly. Her breath escapes her lungs in a rush. Her nails dig into his back as he begins a punishing rhythm.

His fingers bruise her hips… His teeth bite at her throat… So much pain. God it feels wonderful.

Their rhythm picks up quickly as her nails claw down his back. He whispers in her ear but her blood is pounding too loudly for her to hear. She’s so swept up in him. Then suddenly he pushes her over the edge sending her spiraling into her orgasm. He comes quickly after her spilling inside of her.

She listens in silence to the sounds of their hearts beating as he drifts off, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Cotton fills her throat yet again as she feels his even breath against her throat. Guilt forms at the base of her stomach. She used him again. She’s always using her and he’s always taking it. Tears build behind her closed eyes.  
It’s enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated! And believe it or not I’m in the process of a brand new fic too! Stay tuned folks (if I don’t watch Unreal first…)

Melinda lets out a breath smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress for seemingly the hundredth time. Her heart is thundering against her chest. She wants a drink, terribly so. She finds herself craving drinks more so than usual. It’s only been two days since the incident. Now she’s here after Peggy accepted a talk show interview on her behalf. She was getting terrible deja vu about the entire event.

“Our guest Melinda May!” Her heart drops as she steps out in front of the crowd. She is met with uncharacteristic silence from the usual crowd. She fakes a smile taking a seat in front of Ian Quinn. He reaches out taking her hand between his fingers pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Her stomach curls at the motion. This is the same man who she lashed out at all those years ago.

_ “You have to prove them wrong Melinda.”  _ Peggy’s words echo in her ears forcing her to laugh lightly to excuse the action.

“Melinda I wish we could meet on kinder circumstances.” His eyes tell another story. A fake laugh escapes her lips too easily.

“Well Ian it seems you have a knack for a good show.” She playfully retorts.

“I can’t help myself. I got to keep ratings up in some way.” He laughs. “Isn’t that right folks?” Cheers reflect his statement threatening to burst her eardrums. So many people watching… “So Melinda, shall we address the elephant in the room?”

“Yes please.” She cringes slightly at the impatience in her own tone. Yet she can’t blame herself. Tension hangs thick in the room. 

“Sunday this video was released on Twitter.” Oh god. They didn’t say they’d show the video. Her back straightens as she forces herself to watch the video. It was almost as if it was staged. The filming was so perfect… She watches as Tony crumples. Cotton fills her throat yet again. God she can’t cry. Not here. “So what happened?”

She gapes trying to find words. She had made up thousands of stories backstage in preparation for this moment. “I-”

“Take your time.”

“I let things get to me.” It’s not a total lie. Not completely.

“Like what?” Of course he has to make her say it.

“Andrew’s accident for the most part.” She sighs. “Thanks to a fellow actor,” Ward, her mind bitterly adds. “It’s no secret that Andrew and I had an argument before he got in it. I felt like it was my fault.” Unfortunately, the truth. “I was on an emotional high and I lost it.”

“But why Stark? Andrew regaled seeing the incident in a recent interview. The one where he talked about Bahrain.” Her teeth clench as her throat tightens.

“He had made a dumb joke about Bahrain.” She lies. “I didn’t take it as that when I first heard it and I took it out on him. I feel truly sorry.” Another lie. She doesn’t have an ounce of regret for hitting him.

“Well he seems to be forgiving you. Didn’t even file a suit against you. I pull that stunt and I’ll end up with a parole sentence.” He let out a laugh again. Like a cult the crowd joins in. “Yet you still quit. Why is that?”

“Guilt.” She states. “Apologizing is one thing but you have to own a sense of responsibility. Tony didn’t file a lawsuit. He didn’t even fire me.”

“I suppose you make a point. On to the next question. Andrew recently released an interview with Victoria Hand titled The Truth About Bahrain. What are your thoughts?”

“Andrew is doing what he’s always done. He saves my ass when I make a mistake.” She laughs, getting a surprising chuckle from the audience. “But it’s true.”

“You watched Katya die?”

“I couldn’t get to her.” She says slowly. “I was in the doorway and Katya was by her mother. I watched as the floor caved out from under her.” She lets out a slow breath. “I couldn’t save her.”

“Did you kill her?” She freezes at his words. She knew it. She was waiting for it to happen. The words that he would try to make her snap with. He always finds those words… She was not letting him have them.

She smiles sadly brushing a loose hair out of her face. “I ask myself that every time I wake up.” Again the truth is slipping from her lips. God why couldn’t she stick to her lies. A single tear slips down her cheek. She brushes it away quickly. “Could I have done something to help her? Could I have reached her in time? Did I kill her?” She narrows her eyes at Ian. “Though I tend to save those questions for a therapist and no offense Ian but you’re not him.” The crowd falls silent for a second before bursting into laughter. 

His face is priceless. His jaw has fallen and his eyes are bugged out beyond normal standards. Out of hundreds of interviews nobody had called him out. Especially on live tv. “Well, it’s time for a commercial break! When we come back we will have Jason Wilkes with the hottest new love triangle! Stay tuned!”

Melinda makes a break for the dressing rooms as soon as cut is called. She lets out a slow breath allowing herself to calm down. She removes the mic pack and is about to remove the dress when a knock wraps against the door. “Come in!” She calls.

Ian enters with a fake smile. He shuts the door quickly allowing his persona to quickly drop. He storms to her catching her arm in a painful grip. Assurance that she won’t escape.

“That was one hell of a stunt you pulled out there.” He growls.

“You mean the truth?” She asks innocently.

“You know what I mean.” He frowns. “I could ruin your life May. I have plenty enough evidence to go to the press with.” 

“No you don’t.” She smiles. “Otherwise you would have exploited it on your show to get a rise out of me. I am not letting you ruin me or anybody else any more. If you’re trying to tear me down you better believe I will drag you with me. No release my arm before you end up in the market for a prosthetic. I know a guy that could help.” He removes his hand quickly moving to storm out. “Oh and Quinn, if you try going to the press about this encounter, you should know for certain matters I film myself. You know, because of what’s happened.” She smiles replaying the video of him threatening her.

The door shuts quietly as not to cause a scene but she can feel that he was resisting the urge to slam the door.

Her heart is still pounding even after he is clear away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ _ @SonofCoul: Damn! You get them Mama May! #CancelHourWithIan” _

_ “@PhilindaPheels: My baby is all grown up and calling out bullshit on people! #CancelHourWithIan” _

_ “@DaisysArms: Damn I didn’t even catch Ian’s game! #CancelHourWithIan” _

_ “@MELINDVMVY: Bow down bitches! #CancelHourWithIan” _

_ “@TonyStank: Man I feel awful… Wish I had known the whole story… I’m so sorry @Melinda May #CancelHourWithIan” _

Melinda smiles a bit to herself before a knock on the door startles her. Phil stands with a six pack of beer, a bouquet of flowers tucked in his elbow, a stack of movies balanced on his other arm, and a white teddy bear in his hand.

“This seems excessive for a talk show.” She says with a raised eyebrow. “What did you do this time?”

“Apologizing.” Phil frowns. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.” She says slowly stepping aside.

“I brought the entire Star Wars series, a six back from bucks and well… You can see what those are.” He says placing them on her table.

“Phil what is this?”

“I should have stuck by you when you quit. I should have understood why. I mean I tried convincing you to going back to him. I should have-”

“Phil you’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry I just quit. I’m a little crazy right now and I-”

“You did what!” She cries.

“I quit.”

“Why the hell did you do that?” She snaps.

“You quit too! I did it for you.” He smiles.

“I quit because he paid my ex husband to leave me in Hawaii!”

“And you’re my best friend!” Guilt settles in her gut yet again. Oh god she had assumed… She has to put an end to this.

“About that… Us sleeping together has to stop.” She says slowly. His face falls making her swallow heavily.

“What?”

“I’m using you and you’re just taking it. I can’t live with myself. You deserve more than this. You deserve more than me.” 

His hands grip her upper arms forcing her to look at him. “I don’t want anybody else. I’m an adult May. Don’t you think that if I didn’t want this I would have stopped?”

“Well we were drunk and I was angry and-”

“And if anything I was taking advantage of you. I don’t want more than you.” He says slowly cupping her cheek. “I love you Lin.”

“You what?” She meets his eyes finally.

“I love you Melinda Qiaolian May.” He whispers pressing his forehead against his. “What other lunatic would bring a girl a teddy bear and entire box set of Star Wars, including The Force Awakens which in a box set is very rare I might add. But who else would bring someone that stuff at one in the morning. I mean I have-”

She presses her lips against his effectively silencing him. His hands settle on her waist pulling her closer making her heart jump in her chest.

He pulls away first pressing his forehead against hers again. “Does this mean you love me too.” She punches his shoulder with a smile that gives away her amusement.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Can I just hear it once?”

“I love you Phillip James Coulson.”

He cringes with a laugh. “Did I sound that cheesy too?”

“Yes. Yes you did.”  She lets out a small chuckle. “And you know you don’t have to buy the box sets right? You can buy the movies separately.”

“Bonus features Lin!” He cries out as if he’s hurt. She moves to punch him in the shoulder again but he catches her wrist this time with a laugh. “Did anyone tell you you have violent tenden-” He cuts himself off as he catches gaze of the bruise forming on her wrist. “Who did this to you?” He demands.

“Ian Quinn decided I needed a firm talking to.” She laughs.

“Mel this isn’t funny he hurt you.” He sighs.

“If he hurt me he’d be dead and you know that Phil.”

“But-”

“I don’t care about the bruise. I’m fine Phil.” She smiles slightly.

“Did you kick his ass?”

She lets out a laugh. “I just threatened to give him a prosthetic. Said I knew a guy.” He let’s out a laugh pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
“We’ll figure this out Lin. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got deep with this one. A lot of emotion has built up today and it all progressed to this. Just a warning a head of time, I start school next Wednesday and I’m being immediately thrusted back into drama club (seeing as I am president this year). But that’s not what’s bad… They found a lump by my grandpa’s colon. They’re not sure if it’s cancerous yet and it is able to be removed so I’m trying to remain as positive as possible. But just a warning if everything suddenly hits a stand still, I’m sorry.

It’s so ridiculous, Melinda ponders as she curls up next to Phil on the porch swing. Coming back was… disastrous to say the least. People stepped away like they feared her. The only few willing to approach was the team that had stood by her since the beginning. But Phil took her hand. He guided her through the studio and forced her to look past the glares. They finished filming early and now they’re sitting on his patio by the beachside listening to the waves crash.

“It’s so quiet out here.” She smiles against his chest. He startled slightly. She hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” He grins running a hand through her hair. “Yeah, a high school friend works to administer safety on the beach. Basically made this part of the beach unreachable. Something about snakes.” He smirks as he places his chin on her head.

“He lied?”

“He owed me. I may or may not have hid him in my room after he got involved with a local gang.” Melinda sits up her jaw dropping.

“You’re kidding.” She frowns.

“No I’m not!” He laughs. “I swear on my trading card collection.”

“Wow, now I know you’re serious.” She teases leaning back into his touch. His arms felt so warm, so safe…

“Mel?” She hums burying her face in his shirt. “What do you think about children?” Her heart drops to her stomach. She hadn’t even entertained the idea in so many years. Her and Andrew had tried for so long. Then Bahrain happened… Her entire viewpoint shifted. She wouldn’t be a fit mother. No child deserves to be the mother to a monster… She had told herself that for so long. “Hey.” Phil catches her chin between his fingers pulling her eyes to meet his. “I know what you’re thinking of. Think of Daisy. She comes to you like you are her mother.”

“Phil… what I did…”

“Is in the past Lin. You have to let the girl go.” He presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

“What if it’s too late for us?” She asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

“How about this, we’ll schedule an appointment. We’ll see what we can do.” She takes a breath before nodding slowly.

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?” He smiles, brighter than she’s seen in a long time.

“I want a future with you Phil. I love you. I want this.” She laces her fingers in his. “We’ll make the call tomorrow. Tonight, I want it to just be us.”

“Deal.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her phone starts ringing midway through a scene. It had been nearly a month since she had gone to the doctor. Nearly two since they had decided they wanted to see if they wanted children. Ever since that night dreams of a little girl with dark hair and the brightest blue eyes replaced the nightmares that usually plagued her sleep. Stark sighs frustratedly calling cut.

“Phil.” She smiles pulling him aside. She pulls him inside knowing nobody would be in there. They were shooting the main action sequence. The inside was practically desolate. “Ready?” He simply nods as she answers the call.

“Melinda May?”

“Yes it’s me.” She pants a bit out of breath.

“Is this a bad time?” The woman’s voice asks slowly.

“No not at all. Well, maybe for Stark.” She laughs. The poor woman had gotten an earful about Stark so Melinda would be distracted during the appointment. “But he can wait.”

“He better for the trouble he put you through.” A chuckle escapes her lips as Phil reaches to grasp her hand. She laces her fingers in his giving his hand a firm squeeze. “But we better get to the news.”

“Yes of course.” Her smile fades as anxiety settles deep in her gut.

“I’m afraid that there has been some damage to your ovaries.” Her heart falls to her stomach as the voice echoes through her mind. “Conceiving a child would be near to impossible. Didn’t you mention something about being in a fire? A beam falling on you?” The truth. On her trek through the fire ridden set she was knocked back by a blast. A beam had connected with her gut and debris had pierced her knee. That and a mild concussion were all the injuries she had sustained… Or so she thought.

“Yes doctor.” She responds.

“I’m so sorry Melinda. Are you okay?” She asks.

“Yes. Thank you for your help.” Melinda abruptly hangs up on the woman, bile building in her throat. She breaks away from Phil, her hands tucking into her stomach, trying to shield herself from any more hurt.

“Lin…”

“I should have known.” She laughs bitterly. “A monster doesn’t deserve children.”

“You’re not a monster Mel.”

“I killed a little girl and her mother.” She growls. “This is my punishment.”

“Melinda, we can fix this we can-”

“What Phil? Are you going to fix me?” She snaps. “I’m just your little pet project? Something to fix.” His jaw drops in shock. “Oh you don’t think I didn’t notice? The two make up artists to nervous to talk to anyone but themselves, the big macho guy who thought he was too good for a family, the poor lost girl so desperate to become a part of the scene that she broke in? What am I in that part of it all Phil?” He tries reaching for her but she snatches herself away again. Angry tears burn the back of her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. “Was I your special project? A porcelain doll shattered to bits?” She seethes sucking in a breath.

“May-” He croons softly.

“Well I’m sorry. I’m too damn broken to be fixed.” She lets out a sarcastic laugh. “I broke myself. So just… go.”

“Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow?” He asks with a gentle smile. God damn him. She forces her eyes to a table gathering a group of papers that was supposed to be her script. 

“That’s not necessary.” She states sternly.

“You’re just giving up?”

“Do yourself a favor Phil. Let’s focus on our work, then after… leave me the hell alone.”

“Melinda.” She marches past him to the door. “You really want me to walk away?” She freezes, the reality of the question falling over her like ice. He was the first person she let love her in a damn long time. The first person she imagined a future with when she thought hers was lost.

“Yes.” Her voice breaks as she steps out into the sunlight. She marches straight to her trailer, her fingers trembling. She steps into the room sucking in a breath as she spies the group of people gathered there. Fitzsimmons sit at the table chatting excitedly, likely waiting for her to return for make up check. Then Mack was talking with a crew member, Elena in the corner. Even Lance and Bobbi are sitting on the couch. A cold realization falls over her. They knew about the appointment. “Get out.” She growls. Simmons looks up startled, Mack rushes Elena out first but the others seem frozen to their places. 

“May what’s wrong?” Jemma asks slowly.

“Get out!” She shouts. “Get out of my trailer!” The others scurry away quickly after that but the rage is still settled in her gut. She rushes to the bathroom splashing water on her face. As she looks up in the mirror hatred builds deep within. “Why couldn’t you just be normal?” She questions her own reflection. She smacks her hand against the glass, pain spiking up her arm. But it felt… good. She lets out a growl punching the mirror again, glass shattering over her hand. It’s not enough. She picks up the closest thing she can get her fingers on smashing it against the television, a scream ripping from her throat. More glass clatters to the ground. She pushes chairs over, knocks potted plants off the counters, scatters papers over the floor. She only stops when the pain in her right hand becomes too unbearable. She looks down at her blood soaked hand leaning against the counter brokenly.

“May? Are you alright?” Daisy’s voice is gentle over the sound of her shoes cracking on broken glass.

“Nobody told me that day… That it would be my last chance. Better screw your husband one last time because you’re not going to get another chance.”

“You wanted a baby?” The question almost feels like a burn now. Daisy knew. Of course she knew, why else would she have been jumping giddily earlier? She still wasn’t sure for those months of waiting. But her dreams come back to her. A little girl with bouncing big tails. Wide, curious blue eyes. Ten tiny fingers with ten tiny toes… Screams of giggles, cries of sorrow… A little girl growing up to be a beautiful woman… Their little angel eyes…

“Yes.” She whispers brokenly.

“May… I’m so sorry.” Suddenly the girl is in front of her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Still none of the sobs begging to release would leave her throat. Instead she just gripped her back, her blood soaked palm staining the back of Daisy’s shirt.

“I never even had a chance.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! This is the final chapter of Remedy! It’s been a wild ride with more procrastinating than I am comfortable with.

The cameras still blind her as she steps out of the sleek black car. It was just like Stark to rent sixty limos for one event. May fakes a smile waving to the crowd who begin to scream enthusiastically as soon as she steps through. She stops for a few selfies with the fans before moving on to the main part of the carpet. She was one of the fortunate ones, being one of the main cast members she arrived next to last. Stark being the only one to succeed her. It would have been Phil too had he not insisted on showing up early. 

Her eyes fall on him and it suddenly feels like her dress is much too tight. He’s laughing, one arm wrapped around Rosalind’s shoulders as they pose for a picture. He’s wearing a classic suit, nicely pressed. Foregone is his tie, however, the top two buttons on his shirt undone revealing a bit of his chest. His glasses are worn on the tip of his nose, nearly sliding off. She has to resist the urge to go fix them. They broke up. It’s been nearly four months. She’s still not over him. Her breath catches in her throat when a small piece of metal gleams off his collar. It’s a bit rusty but she recognizes the Captain America pin from the far, still. She had gotten it for him his first birthday after they met in college.

The flash of a camera snaps her out of her nostalgic state. She forces herself to stride over to the two of them. They all laugh and hug but May can’t help but notice how Phil’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Only a few more hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ “You shouldn’t have gone in there like that.” James frowns wrapping the gauze around her trembling hand. _

Stark did a wonderful job covering up her mistakes.

_ “Like what?” Elizabeth frowns, staring at her wounded hand.  _

_ “Alone. You smashed through the window before my orders.” _

_ “They were going to get away.” The character insisted wincing as James tugged a little tighter. _

It wasn’t faked. Phil pulled too tight on freshly stitched wounds. It hurt like hell. He had a habit of doing that.

_ “You could’ve gotten hurt.” _

_ “I can handle myself.” She argues. _

_ “I could’ve lost you.” _

Bile builds in Melinda’s throat. She whispers to Peggy, who had taken a seat next to her before excusing herself quietly. She quickly makes her way outside, the cold air piercing her lungs as she sucked in a steady breath. Phil hadn’t known what had happened prior to that scene. He had no idea that she hurt herself in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain in her heart. That scene was the first time the two of them had seen each other since the fight.

He looked at her with such gentleness that it felt like she would be lit on fire from his gaze. She tried so hard to resist him. He didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve him. He apologized so many times. He had tried to call her time and time again. Every ring felt like her resolve breaking a little more. 

The bitter cold prickles against her bare arms forcing herself to wrap her arms tight around her shivering body. 

“Hey.” A soft voice startles her from her reverie. “You okay Lin?” She turns her head meeting Phil’s warm gaze. Even after all she did to him. He still looked at her like that. She broke his heart. She left him. He still didn’t give up.

“Yeah, I was feeling a bit nauseous. I’ve had a bad stomach flu for the past few days.” She lies easily turning her head back to the street.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the scene?”

“Phil-”

“Lin I know when you’re lying. Please just be honest with me for once.” Phil pleads.

“You really want to know what’s wrong?” She asks with a frown.

“Yes.”

“I don’t deserve you. I destroyed myself. I accused you of horrible things. Yet, here you are. You keep trying no matter how many times I try to push you away.” She faces him once again. “You wanted children and I couldn’t even do that. I couldn’t because I fucked up.” Her bottom lip quivers. “I want to tell you to leave but I can’t because I still love you.”

“Lin…” He whispers.

“Are you happy?” She seethes pushing his chest. “You broke the ice queen.”

“Melinda.” Her eyes snap up to him at the use of her full name. “I love you. I don’t care that we can’t have children. We’ll just adopt. I don’t want anything but you.” He whispers gathering her into his arms. “I wanted to do this today anyway. I was saving it.” He places a kiss to the side of her head before stepping away. He drops down pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

“Phil…” She whispers.

“Melinda, you’ve been my best friend for over twenty years. I’ve been in love with you for just as long if not longer. I was your best man at your wedding and I don’t regret anything more than letting you go. I want to spend every day with you by my side. Melinda, will you marry me?”

“Phil I broke your heart.” 

“I had to take one more chance. I couldn’t let you walk away from me again.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” His voice cracks adorably making her break into a smile.

“Yes.” She laughs as he slides the ring on her finger. He stands wrapping her in a fierce hug. “Thank you.” She whispers into his shoulder. “For not giving up on me.”

“Never.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What are you doing?” Phil asks snapping Melinda out of her thoughts. Her fingers trace over the photo of them walking back into the theatre, his jacket draped over her shoulders, their fingers interlaced.

He wraps his arms around her from behind, his fingers splayed across her swollen stomach. A smile plays at her lips as she looks over her shoulder at him. “The paparazzi does take some pretty good photos don’t they.”

“I still can’t believe he gave us this as our wedding present.” He murmurs into her shoulder. 

“It could be worse. He gave Peggy and Daniel a framed autograph as theirs.” She smiles slightly. He chuckles against her skin guiding her back to bed. He lays her down before settling between her legs.

“Hey angel eyes.” He smiles stroking her stomach as gently as he can. “You’re our little miracle you know that?” He asks. “Mama got really hurt while trying to be a superhero. The doctor told her that this couldn’t happen. When it did she warned Mama that you might not live. You put up a fight though. They say you’re perfectly healthy and we’ll get to see you in a month. Your big sister is gonna love you. Mama and I adopted her right before we found out about you.” He smiles. 

“Daddy?” Her head perks up seeing the little five year old standing in the door, her blanket clutched between her fingers. They adopted Adaline a month after they got married. Daisy had found her in the same orphanage she grew up in. They couldn’t resist her as soon as the little girl blinked her dark brown doe like eyes at them. “Can I speak to Angel?”

“That’s not her name baby.” Melinda chuckles softly as the small girl crawls into bed with them.

“But Daddy calls her Angel Eyes.” Adaline states confused.

“It’s a nickname sweetheart. Like Addie.”

“What’s the baby’s name then?” Addie asks softly. 

“Well,” Melinda smiles. “We wanted you to pick her name.” Addie’s face breaks into a wide smile as she sits up excitedly. Then her face morphs into one of extreme concentration that is almost comical on the young features.

“Skye.” Addie smiles. “Like Auntie Daisy.”

“Skye?” Phil asks.

“Yeah! Auntie Daisy found me and brought you to me. It’s only fair that she get’s to be named after the new baby.” Phil chuckles placing a kiss to the side of her head, her curls tickling his nose.

“That’s perfect.” Carefully the little girl crawls down the bed to sit on Phil’s lap. Her little hands press just above his as she whispers as gently as she can.  
“Hi Skye.”


End file.
